


Rainy nights

by mythicalheartbeat



Series: Modern verse [1]
Category: God of War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, That's it, just a fluffy moment for the fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Atreus hears some sounds coming from his parents bedroom. What he finds is not what he expects





	Rainy nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light, fluffy content while I work on other projects. Hope you enjoy!

Atreus blinked his eyes open slowly, looking around his dark room and wondering what had woken him. There was the light sound of rain pattering against his window, but that couldn’t have been it. Rain has always helped him fall asleep, not keep him up. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed.

He paused at the door, curiosity outweighing any sort of consequences from being out of bed. He slowly pulled his door open to avoid its squeaking, stepping out into the hall, ears straining. The rest of the house was quiet, his parents must have already gone to bed... A muffled sound of laughter reached him and he turned towards his parents room down the hall.

The light was on in their room, the door cracked, and Atreus crept forward slowly. He could hear his mother laughing quietly, interspersed with the quiet, gruff tones of his father speaking softly. He very carefully pushed the door open a little further so that he could see what was happening, even if he still couldn’t hear exactly what was being said.

His parents were laying on their bed, his father’s arm around his mother’s waist, her shirt shucked up, exposing her stomach. He watched as he father said something, earning a poke in the side from his mother, before he shifted, rubbing his face over her stomach. A laugh bubbled out at his father’s beard tickled her, and she pushed his head away, poking him again.

Atreus took a step back, satisfied that he’s found what woke him, when he stepped on a creaky floorboard. He froze, hoping his parents hadn’t heard, but they had both grew quiet at the sound. His hopes were quickly dashed as he heard shifting on the bed, followed by the sound of footsteps towards him.

“Atreus? Is everything okay?” His mother asked, pulling the door open to look at him. She didn’t look angry that he was out of bed, but rather concerned. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

He shook his head, glancing behind her at his father, who was now sitting up on the bed. “No, I was just...”

“Sneaking around after your bedtime.” His father cut in, his tone booking no argument and Atreus dropped his head with a sigh, knowing there would be no way for him to talk his way out of this.

“Did you need something sweetie?” Faye crouched down in front of him after shooting her husband a look. She gave Atreus a soft smile, reaching out to brush his hair off his forehead. “Or did you just want to sleep in here tonight?”

“Faye...”

“I promise your father doesn’t bite.” She gave him Atreus a tap on the nose at his apprehensive look. She gave him a reassuring smile before standing, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. She scooped him up before dropping him on the bed with a grin. She hopped up after him, wrapping arm around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Atreus gave his father a cautious look, not afraid of him or anything, but knowing that while he didn’t want him in their bed, he wasn’t going to force him out. Kratos let out a sigh, seeing the look on his son’s face and reached out, poking him in the side, watching him wiggle from it.

He watched his parents exchange a look, dread filling him. His mother wrapped her arms around him, holding him down as his father reached out, wiggling his fingers along his side, tickling him relentlessly. Atreus tried to fight the laughter, to wiggle away, but alas, he was trapped and he couldn’t hold it in. 

He could hear his mother laughing along with him, and when his father finally relented his attack, Atreus could see he was smiling as well. Faye pressed another kiss to his check before reaching over to flip the switch by their bed as Kratos pulled the blankets up to cover him. 

“That’s enough for one night. Goodnight my darling.” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair once more. His father made a small noise of acknowledgement before he too fell silent.

“Goodnight...” Atreus couldn’t help but smile softly, wiggling into a more comfortable position as his eyes slid closed. He was warm, comfortable here in his parents bed, safe, and even though he wouldn’t be able to do this much longer, he was going to enjoy this night for a long time.


End file.
